1. Technical Field
The technique disclosed in this specification relates to a method for manufacturing a piezoelectric substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have been proposed as methods for manufacturing a piezoelectric substrate. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2007-084357, a technique is disclosed for burning a piezoelectric substrate using a setter made of ZrO2 with added Ca.